


Return

by fishandcchips



Category: Inanimate Insanity (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Light Angst, No Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21804001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishandcchips/pseuds/fishandcchips
Summary: Baseball misses Nickel immensely.
Relationships: Implied Baseball/Nickel (Inanimate Insanity)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Return

**Author's Note:**

> BASED OFF OF "RETURN" BY ALEXANDER RYBAK!!! Really cute song and I think of Baseball whenever it plays now.
> 
> here's the song so you can listen to it as you read!! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ApdkDCkIZ10

Baseball felt himself fall to a victim of fatigue, hours passed and he wasn’t feeling better. Every blink lasted a little too long, Baseball only catching himself seconds before completely dozing off. At this point he was squinting at his reflection below, frowning as he bared witness to the dark circles that sat around his sullen eyes. He felt his chest grow heavy as tears began to border his eyes.

It shouldn’t mean this much to him, it’s just a game show. A dumb, stupid game show. Not something to lose days of sleep over.

He shakily inhaled as he thought about his small friend, Nickel, he shut his eyes in quiet thought. He tuned out the sounds of howling winds and smiled as he skimmed through his memories with Nickel. All they had been through, they were both armless so they could only understand each other. Memories shown to the cruel audience at home and memories that were not, he secretly enjoyed anything if Nickel was thrown into the mix.

Finally, he opened his eyes to stop himself from fading into sleep. He looked up realising the sky had significantly darkened, causing Baseball to question if he went into a nap. He looked towards the moon as it shone ever-so brightly as if it's praying with Baseball to bring back Nickel. Trying to track down the reason for everything going wrong, he only found Suitcase to be the answer. Suitcase who couldn’t just keep to herself and just had to create a friendship with Balloon, Suitcase who had to stuff everything up and get both Nickel and Balloon eliminated. He shook angrily, knowing that it wasn’t a proper reason to hate Suitcase, she was only doing what she felt was right but he couldn’t help but furrow his eyebrows as she clouded his thoughts.

He bowed his head as he finally began to sob, tears slid down his face as he groaned, forlorn. The only one he cared about in the whole show was gone and that was that. He looked towards the sky in hopes of a distraction but every little cloud that drifted past and every single star reminded him of Nickel, it felt torturous.

Overcome with sadness, Baseball suddenly stood up and shouted towards the night sky, his emotions churned into nonsense taken away by the deafening wind. He continued weeping as his knees grew weak, his body felt heavy as he immediately collapsed to his knees. Sniffing and huffing pathetically, his anger towards the sky remained but what was he to do about it?

He weakly shuffled off the dock and onto the grass, softly laying himself to rest.


End file.
